Deke Shaw
Deke is a scavenger who lives in the Lighthouse, where he hosts a clandestine Framework program. He reluctantly agreed to aid Phil Coulson and his team after they arrive on the Lighthouse, while both seeking a profit and keeping their actions from harming the safety of the place. Biography Early Life Deke was born and raised on the Lighthouse, one of the last humans to be born through regular gestation before Kasius sterilized the entire population and regulated childbirth. At age of 9, Deke witnessed the arrest and the murder of his mother, who was eliminated by the Kree Watch because she was considered a potential threat to the community, due to her intelligence. Deke grew up with his father, whom he tried to stop from continuing his mother's work. Eventually, Deke's father was arrested too and sent to the surface of Earth, where Deke assumed he was killed by the roaches.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Meeting S.H.I.E.L.D. Encounter with Melinda May Deke first encountered Melinda May upon entering the Lighthouse. May, who assumed Deke to be a hostile and attacked him, was bested by him. As a result, May got herself pinned against a wall by Deke’s Gravity Manipulation Device. Deke tried to talk May out of the fight after he found her Metrics missing without a scar. He thus used a pocket knife to cut through her wrist and insert her metrics.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Uniting with the Team Some time after the Kree Soldiers captured Phil Coulson and team, Deke and May come to their rescue with him trying talk the guards out to release them. He stated that they had lost their Metrics and had accidentally stalked into the forbidden area. Once out of there, he realized that his friend, Virgil was killed. He suggested the team stay close but they disagreed. Melinda May cunningly pinned him against the wall and left with Jemma Simmons to the Trawler spacecraft while Daisy Johnson left him with Coulson in search of Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. ]] While trying to know and observe Coulson, Deke recollects the prophecy of people from the past coming to save Humanity. Upon realizing this, he asked Coulson the year from which he was abducted. This makes him realize that Virgil's stories were indeed sane and the people from the past had arrived. Reuniting with Tess Tess, Deke's friend and colleague arrived to get him out of the forbidden area. Deke introduced her to his allies and asked her to help them blend in. She agreed and convinced him to go rescue the others from the Kree guards. When Deke arrived at the room where Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez were held captive, he saw them with the help of Johnson having killed the guards. An upset Deke yelled at the trio and asked them to figure out a way to cover the mess. He helped them drag the guards into the room where the Vrellnexians could dine on them. The Framework Melinda May and Daisy Johnson grew suspicious of Deke as they tried to "blend in" to the community. Johnson tailed Deke into a cabin where she found him asleep. When she approached him, the device put her to sleep and into a prototype Framework. In the Framework, he revealed to Johnson that all he wanted to see in that place was a news report which referred to Johnson as the "Quake". The one that destroyed the Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two Betraying Daisy Johnson ]] Daisy Johnson determined to save Jemma Simmons, disregarded Deke's warnings to enter the Elite area of Lighthouse. She managed to fights some Kree guards off and enter the hallway only to find herself trapped and she was exposed to power dampener gas reducing her only change to Quake herself out. Moments later, Deke appeared alongside Kasius revealing her true identity to him. He also stated to her that he was just playing the "long game" before she fell unconscious.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Aiding Kasius After Deke helped Kasius in the capture of Quake, he was rewarded with a valuable metallic relic. But according to the prophecy, there have to be more than two people from the past who must arrive at the Lighthouse. Kasius asks Deke to help him find the rest. Deke agrees. Given the word that he would be rewarded generously. When Deke returns back to processing, he is approached by Coulson and May who ask his help in breaking in the level 35 of the Lighthouse. But once in level 35, May realizes that Deke had turned in Johnson and thus punches him hard in his face moments before they are caught by some Kree guards. Deke tried to talk them into not engaging in a fight before Coulson attacked one of the guards with a chair. Though the trio managed to get the better of the guards, Deke was stabbed in his abdomen. May asks Coulson to help Deke out while she faces off against Sinara. Coulson punches Deke in his face again for his betrayal and seals him inside a cabin in order to prevent him from betraying others Personality Deke is intelligent and useful, though he is a difficult man to trust. He really does care about the people of the Lighthouse, as the risk that Daisy makes to save Simmons could’ve resulted in mass murder by the Kree. He is somewhat selfish, as the payment for Daisy was extremely difficult for him to give up. However, his desire to find his father on Earth drives him to help the team once again. His past could reflect his efforts to avoid ending up like his parents, though it is evident that he cared for them dearly. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Deke was able to go toe-to-toe with Melinda May. Equipment Weapons *'Helmet': Deke wears a helmet to protect himself from the vacuum of outer space. *'Gravity Manipulation Device': Deke wears a device on his belt that allows him to manipulate gravity. He uses it to hover in midair, but also for offensive purposes like restraining someone by placing the device onto them and making them cling to a surface. However, the device can be easily used against him. *'Metric': Like any other human inhabitants of the Lighthouse, Deke wears the Metric device which help the Kree monitor his activities and movements. Relationships Family *Mother † *Father Allies *Virgil † *Tess *Kasius *Kree Watch **Sinara Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Situational Allies turned Enemies **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Jemma Simmons Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''Orientation Part One'' ***''Orientation Part Two'' ***''A Life Spent'' ***''A Life Earned'' ***''Together or Not at All'' Behind the Scenes *G. Grant Jewett was a stunt double for Jeff Ward in the role of Deke. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes